


All By Myself | Hizzie

by LizSaltzman16



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, LGBTQ, Legacies, Lesbian, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizSaltzman16/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: the story where Hope has feelings for her best friend but doesn't know how to tell her





	1. Chapter 1

Past

When I was younger, my parents took me to the park, and earlier that day, I even got to eat ice cream for breakfast, also for a six-year-old, I knew something seemed wrong, but at the time, I didn't know how to say it. so, when we got to the park, I looked at my mom and dad, and they had a few tears in their eyes, and I said: "what's the wrong mama."

They didn't say anything. They crouched to my height level and gave me a hug and gestured me to go play with some of the other kids, and I ran over to the swings and played with them and forgot about how my parents were acting so strange. When it started to get darker all the kids began to leave I went to look for my parents, but I couldn't find them, and I didn't know what to do no one was in the park except me so like any other 6 year old I cried what else was I supposed to do I was scared and all alone in a dark park.

The one thing that I will never forget is how cold I was I felt my toes start to numb and after what seemed like forever I noticed a police light and a women walking up to me and I thought it was my mom so I ran up to her and hugged her, and when I saw the lady's face it wasn't her, but I didn't let go I don't know why but I felt safe. It was the local sheriff in our town mystic falls. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that at that moment that everything was going to be okay no matter what happens.

She took off her jacket and placed it over me, and the tears still were flowing from my cheeks, and the lady wiped them and said: "my name is Elizabeth Forbes, and what's your name."

I sobbed, "Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

She sat me in the car and made sure I was all buckled up, and she started to drive. It was a long and quiet drive, and when the car stopped, I saw a blonde woman standing with two girls in front of a charming house, and the sheriff told me to stay in the car while she talked to the other women, and I did what she said.

Caroline Pov  
My mom walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then one to Josie and Lizzie and said: "Hi Caroline, I have a favor to ask."  
I looked in the backseat of her car and noticed a little girl sitting there crying and said: "of course, mom, but why is there a little girl in your car."

"that's what I was going to ask you do you think you can watch the girl for a little while."

I didn't know what to say how am I supposed to look after a girl when I already have my hands tied I look at the young girl again, and I couldn't say no "what happened to her."

"I was doing my usual patrol, and I saw the girl crying in the park all alone in the dark park."

How could someone leave their child all alone in a park "did you find her parents."

"the girl told me her name, and I had a few officers go to her house, and everything was gone there was a mess everywhere it's like they ran away."

"I will look after her until you find her parents and what is her name."

"Hope, Andrea Mikaelson."

"did you say Mikaelson as in Klaus."

"yea, why?"

"We dated for a while before he moved away, I didn't know he came back."

"are you sure you could do this."

"yes, mom, I can. It's just a coincidence."

Hope Pov  
The younger lady walked to where I was sitting and opened the door and said: "Hi, Hope my name is Caroline, and you will be staying with my two daughters and me until we can find your parents. Is that okay."

I nodded my head, and she picked me up and carried me inside and put me down on the couch, and one of the little girls came up to me and said: "Hi, I am Lizzie. What's your name."

I said, "Hope."

She took my hand and said, "come with me."

I still had tears in my eyes, but I followed her up the stairs when her mom said: "Lizzie, what are you doing."

Lizzie stopped halfway on the stairs and looked through the railings, and she said: "I'm showing Hope my room and all my toys so we could play together."

Caroline started walking up the stairs and said: "you can do that later Hope needs to take a shower and go to bed. She had a long day and must be tired."

I was so tired my eyes were hurting from crying so much, and Lizzie said: "can I take a shower with her."

Caroline said, "no, that's inappropriate."

I said, "please, I am scared to take a shower alone."

Lizzie had a pouty face, and Caroline said: "fine, I will set the bath. You two, don't go anywhere."

Lizzie gave me the biggest hug, and Caroline called us into the shower, and both of us took off all our clothes and stepped into the bathtub and sat down. I was still very sad, but no more tears were coming out; it's like I cried myself out. Caroline started to put shampoo in my hair while Lizzie began to play with some toys that were in the water, and she handed me one of them, and we played House. I had a girl doll, and so did she, and we pretended we were married with two kids and a big house, and for the first time since I was alone in the park, I laughed and smiled. After we were both cleaned, Caroline dressed me up and tucked me into bed goodnight. And turned off the lights and closed the door.

I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep it was dark in the room and all the memories of the day came back flooding into my mind on how I was all alone, and I started to cry and sob again I didn't notice someone come in but I felt someone hugging me I turned to my left and it was Lizzie. She jumped on the bed and laid with me until I woke up, and ever since then, I have been in love with her.

Present

"Wake up loser" Lizzie screams

I almost fall out of my bed and scream, "Lizzie, what the hell is wrong with you? I swear I won't let you sleep with me when you're sad anymore."

She laughed and said, "very funny, Mikaelson, you know you love my cuddles, but mom told me to wake you for breakfast so we can get to our first day of senior year on time."

"Okay, I am coming."


	2. it's only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tries to confess her feeling but something gets in the way

Today was the first day of my senior year, and I couldn't be any more excited. I had a game plan on how to make Lizzie Fall in love with me, and at the end of the checklist, is going to prom together. I usually keep to myself at school, but I don't care if anyone watches Lizzie, and I go on the dance floor as queen and queen, or at least I can dream right.

"Hope." Josie screamed, and I looked up from my journal and said, "sorry, I didn't hear you what's up."

I obviously had a massive blush on my face, and Josie noticed and said: "what are you writing."

I closed the book and said, "none of your business." She grabbed my journal and started running around my room, and I chased her for like 5 mins yelling to give it back when Lizzie walked in and grabbed the book from Josie and said: "here you go, Hope and Josie don't you have to pick up a certain devil."

I couldn't help but laugh while Josie ran out of the room and said, "thanks, Lizzie," while giving her a soft smile.

We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and she said: "I almost forgot mom's want to see us before we leave."

"Okay I should be down in a few mins I just want to do my hair."

She left my room, and I took my journal and put it in my secret hiding place and started making my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw moms talking very secretive, and I was inquisitive but couldn't hear them. I sit down next to the table and start eating some pancakes when I hear the girls walk down the stairs to the kitchen and sit next to me and waited for moms to tell us before we left for our first day.

Caroline said, "so Hope your birthday is coming pretty soon, and mama and I wanted to give you your present early."

I said curiously, "okay."

Katherine said "put this on" and handed me a blindfold  
I was hesitant, but I put it on, and they walked me outside of the house and took off the blindfold, and I didn't notice anything right away then I saw a car parked in front of the house with a red bow and screamed: "you got me a car."

"yes, but you have to drive the twins to school every day, but the car is yours."

"anything you want, I got a car." I jumped up and down when mama handed me the car key, and I said: "I will be right back."

And mom said, "okay?"

I ran back inside the house and went upstairs, and before I drove the car, I needed to get one thing I looked all over the room but couldn't find it. I opened my closet and there it was I grabbed it and ran back downstairs while also grabbing my bag for school. I walked outside, and the twins were already sitting in the car Lizzie in the front and Josie in the back just the way I wanted. I kiss mom and mama, and they ask me what I was looking for, I picked up the item, and they both nodded their heads and gave me a hug before I left.

I walked to the car and looked back at them and say "thank you," and open the door to the car and sit down. Josie said, "what did you need to get."

Past

Grandma Liz is very sick, and the doctor says she only has a few hours left, and she wanted to see me, but I have been avoiding this moment all day, so I let everyone say their goodbyes first. I saw Lizzie walk out of the room crying, and she was the last one before I had to go in. I walk up to the room, and everyone looked at me, mom, mama, Josie, and Lizzie, and I knew it was my turn to say goodbye. I starred at the door for a min before making my way into the room. And immediately, I felt my heart sink into my chest and started to tear up. She looked up at me and smiled, and for someone so sick, she looked so healthy. She motioned me to come closer, and I walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"don't cry. Hope because if you cry, I am going to cry, and I won't be able to tell you what I want to say."

I held in my tears and looked at her while I waited for her to say something. She opened up the drawer, and there was a necklace and a ring, and a few tears fell from my eyes. I said, "you can't give that to me. I am not your real family. Give it to Josie or Lizzie."

"Hope you are my granddaughter, and nothing will change that I love you so much, and I want you to have them. When you are ready, I want you to purpose to Lizzie with this ring, and the necklace is for you."

I started to cry, and I went from sitting to lying next to her, and she handed me the items and closed my fist. We just laid there for a while when I heard the machine beep really loud, and I looked at her and knew there was nothing the doctors could do. The whole family walked in, and the doctor silenced the machine since she had a DNR. They let her die in peace. I didn't want to let go of her, but eventually, I did and ran into the arms of the ones I love.

Present

I Picked up the necklace and placed it over the mirror and said: "now grandma will always be with us." Lizzie put her hand on my knee to make sure I was okay because, after her loss, I was in a very dark place. She was the one that saved me, and it affected me really hard.

I gave Lizzie a smile and started making my way to school.

***  
The first day was near and complete and I decided to fuck the whole plan and just tell Lizzie how I feel because she obviously cares about me too or she would have made sure I was okay in the car today or even the first day I met her so after the pep rally tonight I am going to tell her. I was the first one to get to the gym and just sat down on the bleachers as I waited for everyone to show up, and they did slowly but not the person I cared about. There she was with her perfect blonde hair and smile I waved to her as she came up and sat next to me, but then some jock guy came and sat on the other side of Lizzie, and of course, he started to flirt with her, and she started laughing, and I was so jealous. So I shushed him and said the principal was talking.

After the pep rally ended, I looked everywhere for Lizzie but couldn't find her. I had one more place to check and finally confessed these feelings to her. I walk to the art room, and the door was already open, so I took a peek inside and I couldn't see anyone and just then I heard a noise and from the corner of my eye I saw her but I didn't call out to her because I wanted to see what was happening and she was kissing that guy from the rally, and I felt my heart break into a 100 piece's and ran out of the school at got into my car and drove straight home. I walked inside, and my mom saw I was upset and clearly crying but didn't push it out of me. I just went upstairs, and when I opened my door, I see Josie lying on my bed and yell, "get out, I want to be alone right now."

She got off my bed, and she had a book in her hand, and it looked familiar when she said: "so you love Lizzie, huh." Then I realized it was my journal I grabbed it from her hand and closed the door so no one can hear us and she said: "Woah Mikaelson don't worry I am not going to tell her I want to help you."

"Lizzie doesn't like me, and never will I just saw her Kissing some random dude."

"don't worry about that Lizzie is a lesbian."

"she looked pretty straight to me when she was swallowing his tongue."

"Just shut up and listen do you want my help or not."

"fine, I want your help."

"only 1 small tiny thing."

"see this is why I don't come to you."

"it's nothing big I just want to borrow your car this weekend to take Penelope to the movies."

"okay deal now what do I do about Lizzie."

"First, throw out your gameplan and never think about it too because Lizzie obviously has feelings for you, but she doesn't know it yet, and you need to make her know it."

"how do I do that?"  
"Tomorrow, we will go out shopping, and I will tell you, for now, goodnight."

Whatever Josie is planning, I don't like it, but it's the only thing right now that is keeping me from breaking down and locking myself in my room till college, but for now, I am going to get some rest for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad but if you enjoyed this mess leave a vote and some suggestions


	3. what is Josie up too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie plays matchmaker

Lizzie Pov  
After the pep rally, I went to the art room so that I could paint a little bit it keeps me calm when I got there I heard someone from behind me, and it was that guy from the pep rally, and I obviously don't like him I just tried making Hope jealous, and I think it worked. But now I have to deal with this idiot. I saw him walking up to me, and I said: "Hi Charlie, what's up."

He licked his lips, and I wanted to throw up he said: "me and you Halloween dance I will be the killer and you the victim."

That was the worst pickup line I ever heard. I almost started laughing but didn't I said: "I can't, it's my best friends' birthday, and I am going to hang out with her."

He stepped closer to me, and I was feeling very uncomfortable, and he just kissed me. It lasted half a second, and I kicked him in the groin and said: "I don't like you. I am obviously gay."

I heard footsteps, and I ran to see who it was, and I looked in the hallway, and it was Hope running as fast as she could. She saw me kiss this idiot and must think I like him. He got up and walked past me, and I didn't say anything I felt heartbroken, the one person that I am in love with thinks I like a guy and not her. I went to the back of the classroom and picked up an empty canvas and just started painting. I wasn't trying to paint anyone in specific, but when I was done, it was apparent who I drew.

I just left the painting there and made my way home I had to walk all the way back, but I feel like I deserve it, so I just put on my sad playlist and walked home. On the long walk, I started crying multiple times. I felt so guilty because I know Hope likes me, but I am the one that's afraid to come out even though I told that loser earlier he won't tell anyone unless he wants to be embarrassed.

I see my house, and I am afraid to walk in and face Hope after what happened in the art room, but I had no choice. I unlocked the front door and went straight upstairs and into my room and didn't say anything to anyone. I got changed into my pj's and was about to go to sleep when Josie walked in and closed the door. I sat up and said, "what's up jo."

"what were you think Lizzie." She screamed whispered

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"so you didn't kiss some random guy in the art room."

I looked at my sister and realized Hope must have told her, and I had a few tears in my eyes and my sister came and sat next to me, and I said: "I didn't kiss him he kissed me and I kicked him in the groin, but Hope didn't see that part."

"wait, how did you know? Hope saw you."

"I saw her running away."

"oh."

I sobbed, "Josie, I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty. I know it's not my fault, but I feel like I hurt Hope and I don't know what to do."

"why don't you just tell her how you feel."

"wait, how did you know."

Josie laughed and said, "no one in this house is straights, especially you."

I gave my sister a hug and said: "what can I do to fix this."

"I will tell you tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You need it."

Josie left the room, and I was happy that I sort of came out to her or more as she knew already, but still, it's a win in my book. I turned the lights off and headed off to bed.

***  
I heard my phone go off and looked and it was Josie calling. I answered, and she was talking too fast, but the gist of the conversation was to meet her at the mall at 1pm next to the movie theater. I looked at my clock, and it was only 10, and Josie must have already left. I sit upon my bed and let out a sigh knowing today is going to be a long day.

Hope Pov

Josie hangs up the phone, and I say, "who was that."

"Penelope telling me she loves me."

That's cute that her girlfriend calls to remind her that she is loved. "so what are we doing at the mall, Josie."

"We are going to give you a makeover."

"Nope, I am leaving."

"you want Lizzie to fall in love with you, then listen to me."

I gave up and did what she wanted and went into the first store and I swear Josie is like a machine hse picked 3 outfits on and made me go try them on and I went with the second outfit, but Josie told me to wear it, and I don't know why I said ok, but I liked it either way. Then there was the makeup store, and I refused to go in. I hate makeup and don't want to wear it. We went shopping for a couple of hours, and it was already past noon. Josie said, "Hey, Hope, do you want to go watch a movie."

"yea, that be nice, which one."

"um, Love Simon is playing."

I have been dying to watch that movie and said, "yes."

"ok, can you go buy the tickets, and I will meet you in front and but the ones for 1:15 I said "ok" and made my way to the theater.

Lizzie Pov

I got to the mall and walked around for a bit because it was a little early and when it was time I walked to the movie theater and just waited there was a lot of people going in, and when the crowd dialed down I saw Hope with tickets in her hand and Josie must have done this. I walk up to her and say, "Hi, Hope."

She looked surprised to see me, but then she realized something, and I could tell nad she said: "my date canceled want to watch a movie with me."

"of course, which one is it."

"Love, Simon."

I nodded my head as Hope gave the attendee the tickets, and we walked in. I got the snacks while Hope held the seats. We were all the way up top. I walked up to where Hope was and put down the soda and candies to eat during the movie.

I sat down next to her as the movie started, we didn't say anything while it was playing until I tried to get some popcorn and so did, she and our hands touched we looked at each other and then moved our hands away. Sometime during the movie, I put my arm around Hope as she leaned in on my shoulder. I was watching the coming-out scene, and I started crying and just got up and left the theater. Hope followed me outside of it and said: "what's wrong, Lizzie."

I just said, "I'm gay, Hope." And more tears started to fall

She gave me a hug and said: "you know that I still love you and nothings going to change. I am so happy you told me I wanted to tell you something as well."

Right before Josie interrupted our conversation and said: "how was the movie with a smirk."

"It was fine."

Josie said, "Hey, Hope, can you drive us home?"

"yea sure."

I don't know what Josie was doing, but I came out to the love of my life it's only a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in 1 day what is this


	4. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they go to a party and play spin the bottle

"Josie, why did you do that Hope was about to tell me something before you interrupted us I just told her." I stuttered, "I'm gay."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"you know what just stay out of my and Hope's relationship. I appreciate what you did don't think I don't, but I want to do this on my own."

"okay fine, sorry again."

I gave my sister a hug, and she walked out of my room. I don't know what Hope was going to say, but it kills me that I don't know. I have to find out when I hear a knock on the door, and I go to open it, and it's Hope I say "come in" and close the door behind her. She sits on my bed, and it looks like she has a lot on her mind, so I sit next to her, and my heart is leaping out of my chest and just waited for her to say something. The next words could be really good or bad. Its been a couple minutes, and my anxiety was through the roof, so I was going to break the ice, and just I spoke my first word as she did, and we both laughed.

I said, "Hope I am your best friend when did we become so awkward to talk around each other I remember when we just talked for hours."

Hope smiled and said, "I also remember when we showered together and played house, but honestly, I don't know Lizzie I would love if we talked like we used to I missed our chats. It's been hard to talk to you when I have been hiding something from you for years.

Maybe this was it. She was finally going to tell me how she feels about me and said: "like what Hope."

"I'm Gay Lizzie, and I know it might come as a shocker, but I like girls."

I tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't and just filled the room with my annoying ass voice, and Hope looked so confused and said: "what I am being serious."

I didn't say anything I pulled out my phone and pulled up a video from last year from when Hope got her wisdom teeth pulled, and I drove her back home, and she was all loopy, and I recorded the whole encounter and Hope said that she is gay in front of the entire dentist office.

She watched it for a minute, and when she heard her own voice screaming that she is gay from the top of her lungs, she turned the phone off and looked at me and started laughing too. She said, "why didn't you say anything."

"it was your secret to tell, but just to think that the secret you have been keeping from me, I already knew."

"maybe we can have one of those long conversations."

She nodded her head, and that's what we did we talked for hours on end about girls in our school when finding out and everything about the school year including the party that Penelope is throwing the next day and we decided to go because we have to enjoy the time we have left in high school.

We fell asleep on top of each other that was normal for us or at least used to be.

***  
I feel the sun on my face and start to open my eyes, and for a second I forgot Hope slept with me last night so when I saw her head on my chest I had a small heart attack and then all the memories came back and I relaxed and just watched the short girl sleep peacefully on me. I heard a weird noise coming from Hope and say, "good morning to you too."

"five more minutes."

"Whatever you need."

Those 5 mins turned into three hours after the first 30, I fell back asleep to Hope's rhythmic breathing.

This time its Hope who woke up first. I heard her talking to Katherine when I open my eyes, and Hope says, "looks like goldie locks woke up."  
"I woke up before you nut you insisted on 5 more minutes."

"yea, whatever we have to get ready for Penelope's party."

"What time is it."

"almost 4pm."

***

I am almost finished getting dressed when Hope walks in to make sure I was ready to go. I tied my lace and headed downstairs, and mom said: "no, driving tonight, to take an uber, and if something is wrong to call mama or me, and we will come to get you."

Hope and I agreed, and we assume she told Josie the same thing, but she left earlier than us. As we waited for the uber, I could tell Hope was cold, so I took off my jacket and put it on her. Ever since she was little, Hope has hated the cold but not because most of us hate it, but because the day her parents abandoned her, she was freezing in an old and empty park. The feeling of the cold brush against her gives her flashbacks of that night, and I want her to have a good time tonight.

She looked back at me and nodded her head and gave me a warm smile we both got into the uber and didn't say anything to each other because the driver gave us a creepy vibe, so we just texted.

"Hey, Lizzie, doesn't this guy seem really weird."

"yea but maybe he's harmless lets just not try and bring up any conversation."

We just kept to ourselves the whole ride until we got to the devil's house, and I just know something is going to happen.

Past  
Josie pov  
"Hey, Penelope, so do we have that thing planned for later Hope and Lizzie and coming," I asked

"yea, we do, but why are you getting involved? Your sister asked you not too, and it's not like we have a good relationship, but I still care."

I smiled and said, "I know you care about Lizzie, and that's why I love you, but if we don't help her, she is going to sit on her feelings forever."

Penelope hesitantly agreed and said, "the spin the bottle is rigged, so they get stuck together, so don't worry."

Present

Lizzie Pov

Hope and I walked up to the front door, and we knocked and waited for someone to answer, and eventually, some stranger did, and we walked inside, and everyone seemed to be having a good time Hope went to talk to Penelope, and I went to talk to Josie.

We all ended up on the couch talking politics and things going around in our school when Penelope got up and said, "anyone wants to play spin the bottle. I actually don't care. We are all playing except if you're in a relationship and don't feel comfortable. And there's a twist to the game. It's a remix with 7minitues in heaven."

I looked at Hope, and she looked at me and what could go wrong me, and Hope get paired up, but the chances of that are so slim, so we just sat in a circle, and all anxiously waited. Penelope walks up to the circle and spins the bottle, and it just passed me and landed on a random girl, and then she spun it again, and it was an inch away from Hope, and it was undecided who it landed on. I felt jealousy come out, and when Penelope said that it wasn't her, I felt like I could breathe again. The only girl that Hope should be kissing is me.

She spun the bottle again, and this time it landed straight on hope, and when the bottle spun the second time, I felt my anxiety build up after every time it passed, and when it stopped in front of me, I felt so relieved but terrified at the same time.

Penelope pushed us into the closet, and we just stared at each other, each scared to make a move when Hope whispered: "you know we don't have to."

"I'm just scared."

"that's okay, Lizzie I am too."

I took a deep breath in and slowly leaned in closer to Hope, and so she leaned in closer to me. I felt her breath on my mouth, and slowly we pressed our lips together. We both stepped back and said, "wow." We continued kissing, and it slowly started to turn into a make-out session. It got very heated, and Hope jumped on me and wrapped her legs over my abdomen, and at that moment I felt like I wanted more no I needed more than a kiss, so I made a risky move and moved my lips to her neck she let out moan and then started to kiss my neck when I let out a small moan our lips met again but as fast as it started it ended. We heard a knock on the door stopping us we fixed our clothes and left the closet, and we went our separate ways, I went upstairs so I could be alone and think about what just happened.

I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Josie coming to talk to me. I saw her walking up to me and sat down right next to me and said, "so did you kiss or what happened in there."

"nothing happened. We just sat there." I lied I didn't want to talk about how I felt about it because I don't know I just know I want more."

"oh, so that's not your lipstick on Hope's neck."

"wait, are you serious."

"no, I wasn't, but you kissed her neck."

I have been caught nothing I can lie about now. I say, "we may or may not have had a make-out session, and I may have kissed her neck, and she may have kissed mine."

"what the fuck why did you tell me you did nothing then."

"Because I love her, Josie there are you happy. I said it. I love Hope, Mikaelson."

She looked at me and just gave me a hug and said: "I know we just got here but do you want to go home. I will call the uber."

"yea, I do let me get Hope, and I will meet you out front."

Josie walked downstairs and ordered us an uber none of us drank, but its always important to have a ride back home no matter what."

I walked downstairs and bumped into someone, and it was Hope and said: "exactly who I was looking for Josie is getting us an uber you ready to go."

"yea lets go."

Unconstitutionally I held her hand until we got in the car, and when I noticed I didn't let go, it felt so nice. We all walked inside the house, and our hands weren't linked anymore; we all said goodnight to mom's and went straight into our own bedrooms.

After the night we had a little rest would be good and tomorrow I can worry about talking to Hope and the kiss and what it means for our relationship because tonight it feels like too much and with that I was fast asleep listening to an unreleased song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this chapter a little longer I hope you all like it and they kissed what does this mean for their relationship


	5. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting

I open my eyes, and the sun hasn't even come up yet. I look at the time on my phone, and it's only 8, so I decide that I will use this to start my day early. I get up from my bed and walk downstairs to see if anyone else is up. I heard a cereal being poured into a bowl, and I walk into the kitchen, finding Hope making a bowl for herself.

I say, "good morning."

She jumped, not expecting me to be standing there and said, "Jesus Lizzie, you should wear a bell. I swear you're a ninja. And did you want some cereal."

I let out a laugh and nodded she tried to get another bowl, but it was too high for her to reach and she tried to jump but failed she looked at me with a pout, and I swear that I do anything for this girl if she looks at me like that. I walk over and reach for the bowl, slowly brushing my body against hers. I handed her the bowl, and as she poured me the cereal, I was just lost looking in her ocean blue eyes maybe for too long, but I didn't care.

When I heard my name, I shake all the thoughts in my head and say, "Yea Hope."

"do you want whole or almond milk."

I say, "come on. Hope, you should know this one."

She put the almond milk back and said: "right sorry ever since last night I only have 1 thing on my mind, and it's the only thing that I am focused on."

I felt my cheeks turn red as a tomato and I didn't even try to hide it at this point our eyes were locked onto each other's focusing on each other's eyes and taking small peeks at each other's lips I would do anything to be so close that I could feel her breath on my face again. We were stuck like this for what seemed like hours we slowly were being drawn to each other like opposite sides of a magnet were merely inches apart now and that hot breath I have been desiring blowing on my face I was about to lean in when I heard someone start to walk down the stairs. We both got flustered and backed away when we see Josie walk down the stairs, we both stayed silent because, for the first time, we both wanted each other and not because of a stupid game.

Josie looked at both of us and had a smirk on her face and said: "um you both look really tense."

I let out an awkward laugh, and it didn't go unnoticed on Josie when she said: "calm down. I am just messing with you."

Lizzie and I let a sigh of relief I grabbed my bowl and walked to the table, and shortly the twins joined me we ate in silence we could all feel the awkwardness in the room and didn't want to add to it, but someone had to say something anything.

I finished drinking the milk that was left and said: "do you guys want to watch the harry potter Marathon with me today."

Josie and Hope looked at me and started laughing, and I didn't get what was so funny I had a frown on my face and said: "what's so funny Harry Potter is an amazing franchise."

Hope said, "Oh babe, it's that milk mustache. We were laughing at not Harry Potter, but you do have to admit Harry did fall for Jennie pretty fast."

I wipe my milk mustache and say, "so are you saying you are going to watch with me because with you there, I might be a little distracted."

Josie is just sitting there enjoying the show waiting for Hope's comeback, as do I.

Hope smirked and said, "I will be there, but I can't promise the movie is the only thing that will be looking at."

I love this flirting thing we have going on. It makes me have butterflies in my stomach when Josie says, "I wish I could come, but I rather be doing anything else."

Hope said, "your loss."

Josie said, "maybe,, but it's your gain if you know what I mean." There was a brief pause, "more popcorn for the both of you, of course, what did you think I meant."

She got up and put her dish away and went back upstairs, and now it was just Lizzie, and I are staring at each other again, but this time, our hands were intertwined under the table.

I say, "so what might you be looking at if not the movie." With a little smirk on my face

"I guess we will find out won't me."

I felt my heart jump out of my rib cage and do summersaults across the table I tried to play it cool, but Hope is so smooth at flirting I had no idea I said: "I guess we will it starts at 12 so you bring snacks I bring drinks my room on my laptop."

"it's a date.

"  
With that, Hope got up and left, leaving me and my thoughts all alone, and all I could think about were her lips and how this flirting is making me want to kiss them all night long. I have about 3 hours until the movie marathon.

***

It's almost 12 and I a mess, but I did get the drinks like I said I would and just waited for Hope with the snacks. I set my laptop up and made sure to plug in the charger beforehand. I pulled up the HBO website as Hope entered the room and said: "mama got the snacks."

I laughed and said, "get over here loser I am just logging in we are going in order correct because that's the only way to watch it."

"Whatever you want as I said before, I want to do much watching." And she shot me a wink and that's it I was dying I couldn't feel my left side. She walked up to the bed and said: "over or undercovers?"

I jumped over the blanket and went under them and gave an innocent smile to Hope she pulled the blanket from on top of me and went under them and covered us both up. I pulled up the movie and pressed play, and I had a feeling neither of us would actually be watching, but I did promise a marathon, amongst other things.

As the movie was playing, I kept taking peeks at Hope, and she did the same thing after a while of glances, she said: "what are you looking at."

"I can ask you the same question."

"well, I asked you first."

I said, "I was looking at how beautiful you are. How about you."

Her cheeks turned bright red, and she said: "I was looking at your lips and how badly I wanted them on mine."

"what are you waiting for I am right here."

I slowly leaned my head to hers and our lips connected and everything in that moment felt so right Hope got on top of me, and we are in full make-out session I see the laptop in front of us I close it and put it on the floor before flipping Hope on her back and I start kissing her neck and then all around her face her forehead cheeks and nose before pressing my lips on hers again. We stayed like this kissing for a little while before someone barged in, and it was my mom. She caught us making out, but she her serious face on, so we both quickly got off each other and looked at her.

She said, "Hope your father just passed away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day again you guys are luck might be three look out


	6. the will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Hope tries to hide her feelings from herself

In the last few hours, I just sat with Lizzie contemplating my next move. I know it's my father, but he left me why do I care that he died, sadly, any death is but I wouldn't let it affect me I won't cry for that asshole. Ever since Caroline came in and caught us making out and told us about my father, Lizzie held me, making sure I was okay, and if I needed a shoulder to cry on, it was there. This is why I love her; she is always there for me no matter what the problem is. I look at Lizzie, and she noticed the cold look in my eyes but didn't say anything, and I think I scare her on how much I don't care about my father's passing.

I said, "I'm a little hungry want to order in."

"yea, that be nice Hope, but maybe you want to talk about your dad." She pleaded

I know she is only doing this because she cares, but I can't because if I talk about him, then he wins, and that might sound so stupid, but I won't him the satisfaction about caring about him after what he and mom did. I say, "Lizzie, I can't., I won't ever mention that assholes name, and please don't bring it up."

She didn't say anything, but I knew she silently agreed. I got up from her embrace and decided to get some water and said: "I will be right back, and when I do, lets actually watch the movie marathon, what do you think."

"anything you want."

I walked down the stairs, and I heard a voice one that seems like I heard it before, but I can' place it, and it was coming from the kitchen, so I decided to walk in and mom's looked at me and a Burnette turned around and faced me and I knew exactly who it was.  
I said, "nope, I am not doing this." And ran up the stairs I heard Caroline call my name, but I can't face her I won't. I ran straight into Lizzie's room, and tears were streaming down my face Lizzie closed the door and sat me down on her bed, and I just cried on her shoulder.

She said, "what happened? Hope."

"she's here, Lizzie."

"who is here."  
"my mother."

And I took her silence as an acknowledgment that she wouldn't know what to do either. We were cuddled up close and under a blanket when we heard a knock on the door, and Lizzie said: "come in."

Mom walked in and said, "Hope I know you don't want to see her, and that's okay, but tomorrow you have to go to the will reading, and we will all be there for you."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you two girls so much, and I don't want you to think you have to hide your relationship from us. We fully support you, no matter what."

We both said at the same time, "you do."

"of course, we do me, and mama had a bet on when you would get together, and I owe mama 20 dollars."

I said, "you bet on our future relationship, why is that not surprising."

All 3 of us laughed, and Caroline came and hugged us before closing the door behind her.

I said, "Lizzie tomorrow, you will be there with me right because I can't do this without you your my everything. I love you."

Lizzie started crying, and I hugged her tighter, and she said: "I love you too Hope and I will be by your side always and forever."

we had a quick kiss, and I said: "We should get some sleep tomorrow will be a big day."

She said, "that's a good idea." And she put her arms around me, and we cuddled to sleep.  
***

I hear some baby snores and realize that its Lizzie I look at my phone and it was already 11, so I turned my body and faced Lizzie and gave her a quick peck on the lips and she smiled at me, and then I smiled back at her and said "are you ready to get up because I would stay here all day with you, but I have obligations."

"yea, I am."

I sit up and get off the bed and leave the room to get dressed in my room since all my clothes are there. I walk into my room and open the closet door, and I don't know what to wear to a will reading, so I just put on some black jeans and a white top with matching checkered vans and went downstairs to get ready to leave.

Lizzie was already dressed, and everyone was just waiting for me. I love my family and how they came to support me today, even if they didn't have too. I said, "I'm ready to go." And with that we were all off we got into the car and made our way to some lawyers office, and if we are being honest, I don't really care about what he gave me I just want to get this done and over with because I want to get back to normal.

They pulled up into a parking lot, and we all got out. We all walked inside, and someone said, will you guys all be in the room. I looked around at everyone and said: "yes, we will all be in the room."

He showed us in, and we just waited for the lawyer to show up. He and my biological mom walked in at the same time as he did and sat down next to me. She tried to look at me nut I just ignored her.

The lawyer started to speak up, and I ignored most of what he said until he said my name, and he got all my attention he read out the will "for my brave and strong daughter Hope I leave everything I own my assets my houses everything that is on my name is now yours."

I just stood in silence there was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife he continued reading "Hope I was not a good father and you could hate me forever for what I have done because I hate myself for doing it I could give you an excuse, but it wouldn't matter I failed you and I am so sorry."

I felt tears building up, and any second I was going to cry really hard, and I knew it too. "dear Haylee, I leave you the most important thing, and that's your reconnection with our daughter and nothing else I hope you use this time wisely and not get your greed to mess it all up."

The will was read, and I said: "can I go." I didn't want to cry in front of them, and he said: "just one more thing I have to list off the assets that now belong to you."

"Okay," I said

"you get all that was remaining in his bank accounts, which acclimates do 112 million dollars and houses all over the world."

I was shocked. I had no idea that he was rich and said: "are you sure?"

"I am positive, Ms. Mikaelson all the named assets will be transferred as soon as you sign here."

Then a loud voice came from the women sitting next to us and said: "I was married to him for 25 years, and he gives all his money to a child one who I made him leave in that park, and all he leaves me is meeting her I will fight this in court."

My whole family started to yell at the lady, and I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I yelled, "everyone quiet" the entire room went into silence." it's my time to say something, when I was 6 years old, left all alone in that park all I wanted was for you to hold me. And when I turned 10, I wanted you to be at my birthday party, but I shortly learned that you didn't care enough even to send me a card. I cried countless tears to see you again, but I am glad I didn't because your nothing what a mother is supposed to be like. These two women right here are my moms, and I love them so much right here is my sister Josie. I would do anything for her. And lastly, this to my right is Lizzie. She is my everything. one day I will get married to her, and I want the fact that you won't be the one taking me down aisle settle in because I never want to see you again."

And I just walked out of the room my moms handled all the paperwork while I waited and we all left that god awful place.

We were in the car, and no one said anything until Josie broke the tension and said: "so Hopefully I want a red Lambo for my birthday." And we all started to laugh

I knew she was joking, but I thought about it for a moment, and I could literally live anywhere I wanted and get anyone what they wanted I have houses all over the world and so much money. But I wasn't going to let it get me. I am not the person who likes expensive things. All I know is that when the time is right, I can have a peaceful life with Lizzie and not worry about anything.

When we walked inside the house, I felt everything hit me at once my father's letter, my bitch of a mom's and everything I fell to the floor and just started crying and I was finally excepting that I can't run from my feeling I have to go through them. I cried for the next couple of hours, but my family was by my side, and with them, I can get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 3 in 1 day this one hits close to home so if you enjoy it please leave a kudos


	7. I have more family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Hope learns of all her aunts and uncles

It's been a couple of days since the will reading and luckily, I didn't have to go to school because of some holidays causing the school to be closed. I used the time to grieve my father, and I opened up a bank account where all the funds were transferred into. No one knew, but I took out 10k, so I could take Lizzie on the most extravagant date ever, and it would be our first date, so I wanted to make it unique. I obviously wasn't going to use all 10 thousand dollars, maybe just 1, but it never hurts to have extra money hanging around.

School started again tomorrow, and I wanted to do something special so earlier that day I went to the apple store and got everyone the new iPhone so I could show them how much I appreciate them. I got up from my bed and grabbed the bag from my counter and made my way downstairs to surprise everyone. They were all getting for dinner, and I said: "Hi, everyone, so I have a surprise for all of you."

I had the biggest smile on my face, and Josie said: "what is it."

I was so happy that tears started to form in my eyes, and I said: "for the last couple of days, you have helped me in more than you could imagine, and I wanted to get you all a gift."

Mama said, "Hope you don't have to get us anything. We love you so much and will always be by your side."

I told them to close their eyes, and they did. I placed a phone in front of Josie, Caroline, and Katherine and said, open your eyes."

"Hope, thank you so much, but I only see three phones where's Lizzie's?"

Lizzie smiled and whipped the phone out of her back pocket and said: "who do you think went with her to the store, but I couldn't convince her to get one for herself, you know Samsung lover and all."

Mom said, "Hope you really didn't have to do this, and I don't want you using any more of your money on us do you understand because we are the parent and are supposed to take care of you."

"when grandma dropped me at your house when I was just 6 years old, you didn't turn your back on me, Caroline, you made sure I was fed, loved, and had a home. Josie, you made me realize what it feels like to not be an only child anymore, Lizzie what I can say about you wouldn't give you the justice you deserve but you helped me through the darkest hours of my life and always made my heart swell from the night I came here, and you made sure I felt safe. And lastly, Katherine you came into my life when I was 8 years old only two years after being abandoned, and you took me in under your wing and helped shape the women I am today and together we are a family so if I could even do a percentage of what you did for me I will."

Everyone had tears in their eyes, and Caroline said, "Hope when you arrived in the back of my mom's police car, I couldn't leave you there I had to take you in. only months before my husband died, and I was not financially stable to take you, but ever since I did, you brought to light in all of our lives, and you brightened up our whole house."

Tears were flowing from my eyes, and I gave everyone a hug. We all sat down for dinner, and I saw that everyone was playing with their new phones, and I am so glad that I can make them all so happy it makes me feel good. After we ate, I went to Lizzie's room, so I would have a little make-out session, and just to think a week ago, I was writing how I wished I could just tell her how I feel in my journal.

We walked inside the room and closed it behind us. With no warning, my lips were on hers, and I walking backward and fell on the bed with lips still on hers and things were starting to get heated I took off Lizzie's shirt, and she took off mine. We knew we weren't ready for sex, but this was fine. I flip Lizzie on her back and start to kiss her neck, and as she was about to moan, we heard a knock, and this is the second time someone interrupted us. I threw Lizzie her shirt, and I put mine on when we were both presentable. We opened the door, and again, it was mom with a serious look, and after the last time, I had to prepare myself for whatever was to come.

I said, "what's wrong mom."

"someone is waiting for you downstairs more like multiple people are there."

I look at Lizzie and back at my mom and say, "I will be down in a minute."

She made her way down the stairs, and I say, "Lizzie, I will make this up to you." And gave her a quick kiss putting my hand in hers as we walked down the stairs to see who wanted to see me.

I walked into the living room, and there were eight people in the room, and I have never seen any of them before I saw a blonde run up to me, and she automatically hugged me and said: "you look so beautiful."

I was so confused she backed away and saw my face and knew it too and said: "I'm so sorry Hope I got a little too excited my name is Rebekah, but you can call me auntie Bex."

I said, "you're my aunt. I'm sorry I never heard of you before. If you're here for my inheritance, it's not yours to take."

A handsome man walked up and said: "apologies Hope but money is not what we seek we are here to see you after your father or my brother died we heard you existed we never knew about you if we did we would have come sooner."

I didn't know what to think everyone came here to see me I said: "so none of knew I existed and are just here to see me and don't want any money from me."

They all nodded their heads, and it was a little awkward, but I made my rounds while they introduced themselves to me.

I said, "where do you guys live far."

Elijah said, "We all live in New Orleans but moved to mystic falls as soon as we heard you existed as you know our family is very wealthy and we had a mansion right outside the city."

I didn't know what their intentions were but I had to make something clear "I am so happy to meet you all, but I just want to say that I will never leave this family so if you want to get to know me and have a relationship with me you have to get to know everyone and make relationships with them as well because they are my family too."

They all nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes and as the last person left the house I let out a sigh and just on the couch with Lizzie and said "Lizzie how am I supposed to see these people again I know its not their fault they didn't know me, but I am still mad at them for not knowing."

She looked me in the eyes and said: "Hope no one is going to force you to see them again if you don't want too we will support whatever decision you make and look on the Bright side you aunt is married to another woman, so they won't judge you on that."

I had a smile on my face and said: "how can they judge me when my girlfriend looks so hot."

"did you say, girlfriend."

I just called her girlfriend. I wanted to wait after our first date to ask her, but I guess it doesn't matter now. "I guess I did if you want to be, of course."

"it's the only thing I want."

We started to kiss when Josie walked in and said: "hey, I get it your gay."

We looked at Josie and said, "shut up."

"you know you should thank me."

Lizzie said, "why would we thank you?"

"i got you too together."

I said, "no, the only reason we are together is because of Penelope's stupid game."

"which I rigged for it to land on the both of you."

Lizzie said, "you obviously couldn't stay out of our relationship." With a smirk

Josie smiled and said, "so no, thank you."

I looked at Lizzie, and we both threw a pillow at Josie as she ran upstairs, and for the rest of the night I thought what I should do about my other family, but decided to announce what i would be doing tomorrow for now I have to rest for school tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in less than 24 hours i am impressed with myself teaser for next chapter
> 
> the school finds the painting Lizzie drew and put it in the schools annual auction and is very sad because she wanted to give it to Hope for her birthday but it would now be spoiled.


	8. the painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Lizzie tries to buy her painting back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theirs smut towards the end just a warning

Waking up with Hope lying on me is the best feeling in the world. The way she smiles when she sleeps the cute noises she makes all of it is my obsession if I could bottle up the emotion I get from watching her, I think, would end all hate in this world. My eyes go from looking at my girlfriend to the clock, and I immediately freak out. I shake Hope awake and say, "we're going to be late" she makes a cute groaning noise as I try to get up.

I say, "Hope I have to go take a shower, and so do you, we won't both have time if I lay here with you."

Hope opens her eyes and says, "we can just take a shower together."

I can't believe what I am hearing we agreed on no sex for now and she says this I try not to sound mean when I say "Hope we talked about sex and we said that we aren't ready."

"Lizzie, you really need to get your ears checked. I said shower together, not lick each other's pussy, we also would be saving water."

Sometimes I assume the dirtiest things its human nature. We all do it. And say, "okay, fine 5 more mins of cuddles, then we take a shower."

Hope's smile was so large as I snuggled closer to her and enjoyed each other's presence. 5 minutes passed but I swear it felt like 20 seconds. I kiss Hope on the cheek and say, "let's go take that shower, and I am a little self-conscious about my body, so when I walked into the bathroom and found Hope already fully naked, I was just stunned. The confidence she has and how beautiful her curves look made me more anxious. I said, "Hope I don't know if I could this, I am nervous."

"don't be silly, your beautiful Lizzie."

She looked at me, and she put her hand on my shirt, and she took it off, and then she undressed my bottoms, and she just looked at me and said: "wow, Lizzie, your body is so beautiful."

I looked at my girlfriend as she looked at me and said: "we could stare at each other all day, but I think we should really take that shower."

I turned the water on to warm as Hope turned the speaker on once the music started we walked into the shower, and the showerhead has only a small area of splash zone, so our bodies were inches apart as the water splashed over us I took the shampoo and scrubbed Hope's hair and she did the same for me. When all the soap was out of our hair, we just stood under the hot water as it washed over us, it was so relaxing. I had my hands around Hope when she turned around to face me. I knew a line was about to be crossed, but at this moment, I didn't care. I leaned down a little bit, and my lips met hers we started to get heated I felt her lips press on my neck she left small kisses going down my body, and I quivered from the anticipation. I knew what was coming. It was inevitable. I wanted to stop it, but I didn't have the will power too.

she stopped her little kisses and made her way back to face me and said: "soon, baby, I promise." And walked out of the shower, leaving me shaking. I released a huge sigh not because I was relieved, but because I was scared, my first time would be in a shower and not mean anything.

***

After that moment in the shower, I didn't say anything to Hope I didn't know what to say how do I bring up anything after her mouth was inches away from my clit. So I just ate my breakfast in silence before we had to leave for school. I was excited that the painting should be dry by now, and I could wrap it for Hope's birthday. Hope drove us to school, and I ran out of the car, so I could get the painting from the art room before anyone sees it. I bumped into a couple of students, but I had no time to apologize. I kept running through the hall until I reached the art room, and my painting wasn't where I left it.

The teacher walks in, and I was freaking out and asked: "where is the painting that was right there."

She looked at me and said, "when the principal saw it, he entered it into the auction."

"why would he do that? It was obviously personal."

"you can go ask him, but I assume that it's too late since it was already packed up with the rest of the items."

I felt my heart beating, and I couldn't breathe. I ran straight into his office, and he said: "what can I do for you, Ms.Saltzman."

"my painting, where is it you took it from the art room."

"I already sent it out, and the only way you can get it back by winning it at tonight's auction."

"I never gave you permission to take it. You can't sell it to someone else."

"I could say the same thing about you are using the supplies the school bought for personal use, and if you persist, I will suspend you for doing that."

I ran out of his office and ran into the bathroom and started crying. The painting was personal and was only meant for one person, and that's Hope, not some stranger. Now it will be displayed for everyone to see and I don't know what to do.

***  
After school ended, I ran home and took all my saved money to try and repurchase the painting no one has to know I painted it. I could just buy it for a good cause. My family usually attends these school events and might be suspicious of why I am purchasing a painting, but I will make up some excuse. I ran back to the school and just made it before the auction started, and my family was already there, but I couldn't find Hope maybe she was just looking at some other things around the gymnasium.

I heard a loud noise, and we all looked up at the principal, starting the auction. Most of what he was selling, I didn't bother paying attention until he pulled out my painting, and my mom said: "doesn't that look like Hope."

I tried to play dumb and said: "I don't know, yeah, a little bit."

We all looked at the painting when the principal said: "this painting was done by one of our students she has tremendous talent lets give a round of applause to Lizzie Saltzman."

Josie and my moms looked at me, and I didn't say anything when he announced: "let's start the bid at 50." I raised my prattle  
And someone raised there's for 75 and then I raised mine for a 100 and this went on for a while but I only had 400 to spend so when the unknown person grew there's for 425, I started to cry and just left the auction and my family followed me outside.

Once the doors closed, my mom said: "Lizzie, what's wrong."

I sobbed. "I made that painting for Hope's birthday and left it to dry over the break, but the principal took it and sent it to the auction, and when I asked him for it back, he said that he would suspend me for using school paint supplies for personal use."

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry that isn't right."

We left after that, and Hope had her car so she could drive herself home. My parents wanted to go out to eat, and I didn't, so they dropped me off at home and took Josie with them. I noticed Hope's car was parked in the driveaway. She must have got home just minutes before I arrived. I unlocked the door and walked upstairs and looked in my bedroom, and Hope wasn't there, and I think I owe it to tell her that someone owns a painting of her.

I walk into her bedroom, and I see Hope on her tippy toes trying to hang up that painting it was her who won it. I said, "Hope you bought the painting."

"yea after I heard you painted it, I had too, but one question that's me right."

A tear came out of my eye, and Hope ran to my side and said: "what's wrong, Lizzie."

"I made that painting for your birthday, but the principal took it and put it up for auction without my permission, and when I thought I lost it, I felt so depressed."

"you made this for my birthday, it's amazing. I love it so much, Lizzie."

I walked over to the painting and said: "do you need help hanging it up it looked like you were having a little trouble."

"yea, that would be awesome right there." She said while pointing to the location

I put it up for her and just took a step back and stared at it and said: "even in a painting, I can't find any flaws in you."

I turned to see Hope crying, and I gave her a hug she pulled back and said: "Lizzie, I am ready."

I said, "ready for what oh you mean that thing."

"Lizzie Saltzman, I want to have sex with you."

"Hope Mikaelson, I want to have sex with you."

We leaned in and our lips pressed against each other they felt so soft against mine Hope opened her mouth and I entered my tongue in trying to fight for dominance as our tongues did a little dance and I eventually lost.  
We slowly made it over to the bed and started rolling over on the bed. I took off my shirt, and I was just in my bra and skirt, and Hope didn't hesitate to take her shirt off. I flipped her on her back, and she unclipped my bra in one smooth motion as the bra fell on the bed. I started to explore her body. I traced my finger over her loose skin, reaching for her bra clip and snapping it off. Making sure to throw it away from us.

Her breast was a perfect size. I kissed each one lightly, making sure she was begging for more. I put my mouth on her nipple and start to suck on it, and she let out moans of pleasure. I took two fingers and rubbed her clit over her panties, feeling how wet it already has become. I pulled off her panties and stuck one finger in and thrust it back and forth. She moaned so loud that I swear our neighbors could hear, but I didn't stop. I hear a scream, "Don't stop. I'm going to cum."

That excited me, so I sped my fingers up, and I felt a little round ball and thrust my fingers against it in a rhythmic motion till Hope started yelling, "I'm cumming."

Her moans were music to my ear after she came I took my fingers out and shoved it in my mouth making sure to lick off all her pussy juice she flipped me on my back and started to kiss me passionately and automatically ripped off my panties and she began to lick my clit and put one finger in. I felt so much pleasure as I moaned with each thrust of the finger going in and out. She put two in, and I felt myself losing control every second. The more I screamed, the faster Hope went. I was on edge, and Hope just stopped, and I cried, "Hope please, I am so close."

"so I should let you finish is what you're saying."

"Please, I would do anything."

"anything"

"anything just please Hope I am so close."

She stuck her fingers in again, and my hands were clenching the sheets so hard that I thought they would rip. This was it. I yelled, "I'm coming, baby."

She licked up the wet mess I created and laid next to me with our naked bodies next to each other we both breathed very slowly for a little while before falling asleep on top of each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did we think of this chapter


	9. witches aren't real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope had dinner with her aunt's and uncles but gets more then she reakuzed

It's been a couple days since Lizzie and I slept together, and I feel that it brought us emotionally closer we let ourselves be completely vulnerable with each other and the bond we hold just got 10 times stronger.

This past week I thought about my aunts and uncles and decided that it's not their fault they didn't know I existed, and spending some time with them wouldn't hurt. So I picked up my phone and called the number they gave me, and Elijah picked up and said: "Hello, who is this."

I froze for a second and stuttered, "It's me. Hope your niece."

"Hello, Hope, how have you been since we last met."

"I have been fine. I was thinking about it, and I want to get to know you guys if that's okay."

I heard a squeal in the background and knew it was Rebekah when she said: "that's amazing how about tonight for dinner you could bring your girlfriend, so you don't have to come alone."

I said, "that sounds perfect, can you just text me your addresses, thanks." And hung up the phone and went upstairs to ask Lizzie if she wanted to come with me.

As I open her door, she gave me a smile and said, "Hi baby."

I walk up to her bed and sit down and say, "tonight, I am going to go see my aunts and uncles for dinner, and I want you to come with me. Actually, it was Rebekah's idea, but I would have invited you either way.

She got all excited and said, "really, I can come with you."

I smiled and said, "you're my girlfriend, of course, you can." And gave her a quick kiss

***  
It was about time to leave, and I still haven't received the address, so I called the number again. Maybe they just forgot it happens. As the phone rang, I saw Lizzie walking down the stairs, and she looked gorgeous, and I got distracted for a moment then I realized someone answers the call, and I said "sorry I got distracted I was calling to get the address."

I heard Elijah say, "you won't be needing it look outside."

I hung up the phone and opened the curtains, and there was a limo waiting there, Lizzie walked behind me and said: "is that for us."

I said "I think so." When we heard a doorbell ring, I opened it, and a chauffeur said: "I am here to pick up Ms. Hope Mikaelson and Ms. Lizzie Saltzman."

Our parents walked downstairs and said, "have fun girls, please don't come home too late, and if you are going to please give one of us a call."

We gave each of our moms a kiss and walked to the limo. The man opened the door for us, and we both sat inside, and we were both speechless. There were all of our favorite candies snacks and everything that we both loved.

I tried to take a twizzler, but Lizzie slapped my arm and said: "not before dinner. Hope."

I let out a smile and said, "okay, mom."

"If I was your mom, I don't think I could do this." She leaned in and gave me a kiss

When we parted I put my head on Lizzie's shoulder and we just looked out the window looking at all the people and houses and shortly after we arrived at a gate and the doors swung open, and we drove up to the house, and Both Lizzie, and I were in awe the house was magnificent it was like the ones you saw in movies.

When the limo stopped, the driver opened the door for us, and we saw most of the family waiting at the door. We walked up to them and said our hello's and walked inside. I don't know how it could be possible, but the inside looked more significant than the outside did. We walked to the living room where Kol was watching a movie. He looked at me and said, "come here, Luv, I am not going to bite. We walked up to the couch and sat down, and he said: "Hope I am so glad you called it meant a lot to us that you wanted to get to know us."

I smiled and said, "it wasn't your fault. My father kept me a secret."

"Nik did what he had to do to protect you, and if keeping you a secret from us was something he had to do."

"what do you mean to protect me."

He smiled and said, "what do you know about witches."

"not much just what I have seen in movies mainly."

He laughed and said, "Your grandma was a witch, and so is our aunt Freya."

I don't know if he was being serious or not, and Lizzie said: "that can't be true. Its impossible witches don't exist."

"oh, Luv, they are very real how about we discuss it over dinner."

We all got up and walked into the dining room, and I am pretty sure my uncle Kol likes to mess with people, but I love a good story.

We all sat down, and it was a little dark in the room. Kol said: "Freya, do you mind and pointed to the lights."

She snapped her finger and said one word, and all the light popped on? I almost fell off my chair and said: "how did you do that."

Kol said, "magic."

"there's no such thing."

"Want me to tell you a story about our family and their history with the supernatural."

I nodded my head and looked at Lizzie, and we both wanted to hear it as the platters were being delivered to each person Kol spoke in a lower tone and said "over a thousand years ago there were two sisters they loved each other so much they would do anything for the other. But one day, Vikings came and slaughtered the whole village leaving only the two girls alive and barely at that point they were thrown into a house and were kept there for most of their lives."

I said, "what does this have to do with magic."

He smiled and said, "I was just getting there." And continued the story, "the only reason the girls were spared was that they had a power that could help their takers with crops and anything that needs doing. The older sister did everything they asked, so her sister wouldn't have to. She became their slave. The younger one was free to do what she wanted; she didn't even practice magic anymore. She met a Viking man named Mikael and decided to leave her sister there and get married, and that's precisely what she did.

Lizzie spoke up and said, "so the younger girl left her sister that did everything for her when she met a guy."

Freya said, "that's exactly what happened." And continued from where Kol stopped, "the girls haven't seen each other in many years, but one day the younger one comes begging her sister to help her because she can't have children she did it, but at a high price she demanded to have every Mikaelson firstborn."

I was confused and said, "they were Mikaelsons?"

Freya answered, "The older sister no but, the younger one took the name in marriage."

Lizzie and I listened to the whole story, and when it was over, I said: "how does this relate to you guys because there were vampires, werewolves, but none of you were mentioned."

Elijah spoke up and said, "the two sisters from the beginning of the story are your grandma and great aunt. The bastard child was your father. Freya was the one that was taken, and Rebekah was the little girl that tried to protect your father. And three other boys were me Kol and Finn passed away."

I said, "that was a nice story, but none of it can be true, right?."

Elijah's face was changing. He looked like a monster he had fangs out, and his eyes turned black. I looked at Lizzie, and she was terrified. I took her hand, and we just ran out of the house as the family looked at us. Whatever these people were, we didn't need it in our lives. We ran until we can safely call our moms to pick us up. We didn't speak about what happened that night to anyone because we didn't want to sound crazy, but that face I will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ik right next chapter is the Mikaelson point of view with Elijah and the family after the girls ran away.


	10. your crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie have a chat with Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

"I didn't want to scare Hope, but I had to do it to prove that supernaturals exist," I said

They were not happy, and Rebekah was the most unpleased. She yelled:, "you couldn't give the girls any warning you freaked them out, and now they will never step foot inside this house."

I said "she is the most powerful being to exist the truth has been hidden from her whole life she deserves to know what happens if she kills someone and triggers her werewolf side or gets killed and triggers her vampire side she will be alone, and we can't have that. And Freya about that blonde is she somehow related to this world because her mothers are vampires."

Freya said, "from the lineage test we did, she is a witch, and I don't know about her sister I need some DNA, but I believe that she is one too. They obviously have their power suppressed next time you see them. Elijah looks for anything that sticks out; it would have a Blackstone in it. It will be some type of jewelry most likely."

"I plan on seeing them tonight. I have to apologize for my actions and explain to them that everything is going on."

They all nodded and left the dining room, and I made my way over to the girl's house. The drive was quiet, and all I could think was that I wasn't going to Fail. Hope like I failed her father. I saw their house and knocked on the door, and Josie opened it and said: "come in Hope is on the couch."

As I walked in, I saw Hope and Lizzie, and their face of pure terror showed I said: "girls, could you come with me please."

They just stood still, and Caroline walked in and said, "they don't want to go with you, so leave Elijah. I looked in her eyes and said: "The girls will come with me."

She had to follow what I said perks of being an original, I guess, and said, "girls, there's no time to waste. They both hesitantly Got up and walked outside with Hope, and I said: "we will come with you, but don't hurt our parents, please."

"I wouldn't dream of it, child, but I thought we have an honest chat just the three of us."

They followed beside me, and I said: "I didn't mean to scare you back at the house. I needed you to believe us when I said our family is supernatural."

Hope said, "what am I then?"

"that's hard to explain, but your everything. You were born a witch and possessed massive power witch is being suppressed by." I saw a black stone on her necklace and ripped it off and said: "by this stone."

I saw one on Lizzie bracelet and took it off as well and said: "your mothers are just like me. They are vampires, and they suppressed your magic by giving you this stone."

Lizzie yelled, "our moms are not vampires; you sound crazy."

"do I have you ever wondered why your mom looked 18 her whole life good genes I don't think so she never ages. And your stepmom Katherine I would have killed, but Hope obviously cares for her, so I didn't do it."

Hope said, "prove we are witches."

I said, "tomorrow, come to the house, and Freya will start your magic training, and don't worry about the school. I will take care of it."

"what do you mean to take of it your not going to kill them, are you."

I laughed and said, "child that is unnecessary I will compel them to mark you there and give you two passing grades."

"okay fine, we will be there tomorrow."

Hope Pov

We watched as my uncle walked away, and both Lizzie and I were stunned. We can't be witches. It's not possible, but I guess tomorrow we will see. I said, "Lizzie, are you okay. I know that was a lot of information to take in my head is still spinning."

"do you think it's true about mom's you know being Vampires."

I said, "I don't know, but let's not say anything until we can confirm everything that my uncle Elijah said okay."

"Okay, Hope I trust you, and what do you think he meant by your all 3 how is that possible."

"I don't know, but we will find out tomorrow."

Elijah Pov

I walked into the house and then into the dining room, and everyone was waiting for the news, good or bad. When Freya said, "are you going to tell us what happened or just stand there."

"Patience Freya, I convinced them to come here to train with you."

Freya said, "Oh, okay, I will set up a lesson for them something simple to start off with."

Rebekah said, "did you tell them about their mothers?"

I said, "I had too, but I don't think they believed me soon they will, and she will come running to us from feeling betrayed."

Lizzie Pov

We walked into the house, and our mother had a scared face on. She ran to us and expected every inch of our body and said: "what happened? Did he hurt you."

Hope said, "no, we just talked about what happened at dinner he came to apologize for yelling at us; that's it."

"oh, thank god, I thought he would do never mind. It doesn't matter."

Hope and I gave our mother a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. We both walked into my room and just collapsed on the bed. We snuggled up next to each other, and we closed our eyes. I had my hands over Hope, and I felt something it felt like pure energy traveling through my whole body, and I opened my eyes and said: "um Hope what's happening?"

"what do you mean, Lizzie."

"Look at my hands there, glowing red."

she opened her eyes and fell off the bed, and my hands went back to normal, and I said: "my hands glowed when they were on you."

I took my hand and put it out for Hope to grab as she did. They started to glow again, and I don't know what it meant, but we both knew that tomorrow we would get some answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of Lizzie and Hope learning magic from scratch :)


	11. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one were Hope and Lizzie learn to use magic

Lizzie and I didn't get much sleep last night, and it's not because we had sex. It's because of what happened with Lizzie every time she touched me. Her hands glowed up bright and red, and I didn't feel any pain or anything, but it bothered Lizzie. When it was time to leave to go training or whatever we acted like we were going to school and left. I drove us to the Mikaelson Mansion, and we walked up to the front door. 

We just starred at the door and knocked, and as my hand hit the door, Kol opened it and said: "welcome back and just so you know Vampires can hear everything, so I heard you two standing there for like five minutes."

We walked in, and Lizzie had an anxious look on her face she thought that something was wrong with her we saw my aunt Freya and Lizzie ran up to her and said: "there's something wrong with me I need your help."

She looked beyond confused and said, "what happened."

She made me give her my arm, and she reached out and touched it, and the same red glow thing happened.

Freya observed us for a minute and said, "last night when I did a test to see what supernatural being you were, there was something off. You're not just a witch your also a siphon. You can absorb magic from celestial objects and creatures."

Lizzie let out a gasp and said: "I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally."

Freya smiled and said, "we will teach you how to control it, and this whole time you were holding Hope's hand, she didn't feel any pain when she was supposed to. This must mean she has so much power that you are draining. Some didn't affect her."

I said, "who is we? I thought you were the only witch."

Freya laughed and said, "I am not the only witch Davina is also one, and Kol was one, so we will teach you how to use and control magic within you so that you don't accidentally hurt anyone."

"When do we start," Lizzie asked

Freya said, "right now, can the both of you join me in the dining room."

We followed her there, and all sat down. We waited for any direction or anything, but we were in complete silence until Kol and Davina walked in. 

Davina said, "you girls ready to do some cool things."

I and Lizzie nodded she told us to follow her to the backyard and what we saw outside looked like an obstacle course.

Davina said, "Hope you're with me Lizzie you're with Freya."

We kissed each other good luck and went out separate ways. I walked to the woods area behind the house with Davina, and she said, "okay, Hope to do magic. You need to feel everything inside you. Take deep breaths in and out till you feel a sense of calm."

I did as she said I breathed in and out, letting everything go with each breath I took. Then she said, "Hope do you see this dead rose? I want you to bring it back to life."

I said very confusedly, "um I think you missed a step. How am I supposed to do that."

She smiled and said, "what you want to do is concentrate on the rose and say fleurs penitent over and over again."

I closed my eyes and paid attention to the rose and kept saying the phrase, and I opened my eyes to see it still was dead and said: "maybe I am not a witch."

Davina smiled and said, "look around you, Hope."

I turned around and did a 360 the whole forest was alive again; there were flowers everywhere and said: "I did that."

"yea, you did. You're a natural."

I heard a scream and recognized that it was Lizzie. I said: " I have to go see what's wrong."

She pulled my hand back and said: "Hope everything is probably okay. Let's continue your training." I pushed her hand off and started running in the direction of the scream, and suddenly I couldn't move. I was stuck in place. And Davina was holding her hand up. I said: "let me go."

She said, "Hope we have to focus on your training. I promise Lizzie is okay."

This time I yelled, "Let me go." And I felt a release of energy come out of me. Davina flew back, and the all the trees in a 30 yard radius fell." 

I started running as fast as I could and saw Lizzie on the ground in pain. I ran over and said: "what happened, baby? I heard your scream from over there."

"Freya likes to teach with discipline, so every time I mispronounced a spell, she would say some spell and make me fall to the ground."

I was so mad I got up and walked straight into the house and walked right up to Freya and yelled: "next time you make my girlfriend feel any pain, I swear to god." The whole house started shaking, and Freya said: "calm down."

I continued yelling, "I will make you feel the pain that you made her feel times a 100 do you understand."

She kept trying to calm me down witch made me madder. I don't know what happened. Next, I blacked out, but when I woke up, there was glass everywhere. The whole family and my girlfriend were looking at me, and I said: "what happened."

Freya said, "you lost control. Hope, and it's not your fault. It ours, we should have realized that the amount of power you have we need to help you understand it and control it. And I swear I won't hurt Lizzie again."

I grabbed my girlfriend's hand, and she smiles at me. The family left us alone, and I said: "what happened, Lizzie."

She sat next to me and said: "when you saw I was hurt by your aunt's hand, you came in and yelled at her, but what you didn't realize was that you were using magic, so everything shook the glass in every window broke, and that's when you passed out."

I said, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

She laughed and said, "that was the coolest thing in the world. I can't believe we are witches, and so Is Josie."

I got upset and said, "Lizzie, they lied to us our whole lives. They didn't tell us the truth and pretended like we were some normal family."

"I know, baby, and I am mad too. We will talk to them tonight, and if they lie to us again, we can't stay there, but where will we go."

That's when Elijah walked up and said: "you two are always welcomed here and pardon my eavesdropping."

"thank you, uncle Elijah."

As he walked away, I said, "so if they lie to us tonight, we are going to come here. Is that a plan."

"yes."

***

It was already dark out, and Lizzie and I made our way back home tensions were running high, but we had faith in our moms to tell us the truth. I parked the car on the sidewalk and me and Lizzie made our way inside our moms were already on the couch, so we sat on the stools in the living room.

They looked at us and said, "so how was school girls."

We both said, "fine."

Then I said, "moms, is there something that you are hiding from us."

They said, "no, why what happened."

I said, "uncle Elijah told me you're keeping a secret from us. What is it."

Caroline looked at Katherine and said, "we aren't hiding anything from you, we promise."

Lizzie looked so mad and got up and screamed: "so you aren't vampires, mom."

Caroline stood up and said, "honey, just please calm down."

I got up and stood next to Lizzie and said, "why should we you kept the fact that we were witches hidden our whole lives. You suppressed what we were and acted like everything was ok."

She didn't say anything. Lizzie ran upstairs while I just starred at my parents. When she came down, she had the painting in her hand and said: "we're leaving, and we don't know when we are coming back."

Josie rushed down the stairs and said: "what's going on."

Lizzie said, "I know this sounds crazy, but moms are vampires, and we are witches."

"yea, I knew already."

Caroline said, "how did you know."

Josie had an angry tone and said: "my girlfriend is a witch, so when she saw the black stone on my necklace, she told me what it was and what it did."

I said, "Josie, do you want to come with us? We are going to someplace that no one will lie to you, and they will teach you how to use your powers."

She said, "yes, I do just give me one minute, and I will be right down."

Caroline said, "you aren't going anywhere. I am your mother, and you listen to me."

I said, "mom the last time I got mad, which was earlier, every window in the house broke, and all the furniture was broken, so I suggest you let us pass, or I don't know what will happen."

She had a terrified look in her eyes and didn't say anything Josie came downstairs, and we all walked out the front door and into my car and drove off. It was a sad drive to the mansion we all cried. When we arrived, all the windows were already fixed, I guess the perks of being rich. 

We got out of the car and knocked on the door. Rebekah opened it and said: "come inside, girls and tell me what happened."

We told the family everything that happened, and they welcomed all three of us with open arms. We all missed our moms, but for now, this is what we need to do; we need to learn how to control our power, so no one gets hurt or worse killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a little intense but it will be good in the end right?


	12. Dahila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia knows Hope is alive

Lizzie Pov

It's been a couple of weeks since Hope, Josie, and I Left our parent's house, and we would train for 12 hours a day 7 days a week, and we are really mastering our craft, but we are starting to get a little tired. So today we don't have training Freya herself said that we all needed a break.

Everyone was getting along really well, even Satan and I. ever since I found out about magic, I looked at Penelope differently. I don't know what it is, but I feel that now we both share common interests besides Josie. We can get along. She came to help train Josie but didn't know it was in the Mikaelson House, so when she saw Davina, she freaked out because that was her childhood crush the only witch to ever stand up to the Mikaelson's when no one else would.

Us four girls were going to hang out in the town square and grab a bite at Mystic grill and just relax. I put my pen down and closed my journal and saw that Hope was still sleeping, so I just laid back down and enjoyed the warmth coming from my girlfriend. I kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled and opened her eyes and said: "good morning, Beautiful."

I said, "how did you sleep, baby."

She blushed and said, "I slept really good." She came closer to my ear and said: "I dreamt about you."

I was confused and said, "what do you mean."

She gave me a smirk, and I knew exactly what she meant and said: "I wish I can make your dreams a reality, but there are four vampires in this house, and I want to hear your moans."

Hope sat up and closed her eyes and her saying some spell and said: "now no one can hear us or walk-in I put up a boundary spell."

I said, worried, "are you sure it worked? Hope because I trust your magic ability, but we are still beginners."

She said, "test it out, a yell as loud as you can."

I looked at her, and she nodded her head, and I yelled at the top of my lungs, and no one came rushing in and said: "I guess it did work."

I turn around to see Hope's bleeding, and she is unresponsive, and this time, I yelled for help, but no one heard me. I put my hand on the wall and siphoned all the magic in the room and tried again, and in seconds, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel ran in while Hope was in my arms, and I said: "I don't know what happened." Tears started to fall out of my eyes.

Elijah walked up to us and touched her forehead and said: "she is burning up somethings wrong get Freya and Davina now." He yelled the last part

Marcel ran out of the room, and vamp sped them here, and they looked a little dizzy but ran to Hope's side and automatically started running witch tests. Once they stopped saying spells, they looked at each other, and Freya said: "she knows."

Everyone's face looked terrified, and I said: "what are you talking about."

Freya said, "aunt Dahlia is coming for Hope she sensed her Magic."

"who is that." I asked

Elijah said, "she is the reason why Klaus never told us about the baby he was trying to protect Hope from her, but now that she knows there's another firstborn Mikaelson she will come we have to get prepared."  
I said, "what about Hope? What's wrong with her."

Freya said a simple spell and moved her hand over Hope's head, and she automatically woke up and said: "Dahila is coming I was talking to her and I could feel that she is weaker than I am I don't know how I know, but I just do."

Freya said, "are you sure, Hope because you could be risking your own life trying to fight her."

"she killed my father and threatened the love of my life and my family, I am sure."  
I just hugged Hope, and tears were still coming out. I am so happy that she is okay, but I don't want to let go of her. Especially to fight an all-powerful witch."

***

We were all getting prepared for battle, and Freya's locator spell says she is in the mystic square, and we are on our way there, and everyone showed up to fight Penelope, Josie, even my moms. We might be on the outs recently, but we always fight for family.

We saw street light start to pop everywhere, and we knew she was close she turned up the corner and said: "you brought her to me very smart of you."

We started to chant a spell, and with one wave of her hand, everything went black."

Hope Pov

Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope just collapsed on the floor, and I felt everything start to go into blackness. I opened my eyes, and I was in the middle of the woods, and I began to walk around when I heard someone say, "Hope."

I turned around, and it was my father, and I ran to him and gave him a hug, and he said: "what are you doing here; it's not your time."

"Aunt Dahlia came and said some spell, and I woke up here."

"Hope listen carefully because I can only say this once." I looked him in the eyes and nodded "I love you so much, and you must think I am a terrible father, and I am, but I had to leave you, and it was not because your mother told me to it's because I wanted to leave you out of all of this. When I left, I never really did. I always kept an eye on you. I am the one that told Caroline to put the stones on you and her daughters because then it would be safer for everyone. I want you to wake up Hope and end Dahlia for good because I want you and Lizzie to have kids at some point and never have to deal with a monster like this."

Tears were flowing from my eyes and said: "I will bring you back, dad, and kill Dahlia, I promise."

He gave me a hug, and I woke up in the middle of the street, and I looked around, and everyone was on the floor. she turned around to face me and said, "your strong Hope but not as strong as me."

I said, "that might be true, but with family, I am unstoppable."

She laughed and said, "they are all on the floor, can't you see."

I waved my hand over them, and I don't know how I knew what to do, but I linked myself to Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel and said: "they don't have to be."

The look in her eyes was pure terror and said: "you don't have to do this, Hope."

I smiled and said, "but I do."

I started saying a spell, and everything around me was shaking, and Dahlia flew back into a poll, and it was sticking out of her.

I said another spell, and everyone woke up, and we walked up to my aunt together and said: "it looks like I have lost, but in the end, I am the real winner."

Freya said, "and how is that."

Dahlia said a spell, and we saw her magic leaving her body, and she said, "I am just a mortal now" she closed her eyes, and marcel snapped her neck, but it was too late.

I felt a massive pain in my stomach and fell to the ground and said "what's happening to me

Elijah said, "you just activated your werewolf side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone i want to say that i am so sorry for not posting yesterday i try to post everyday but yesterday i had a really hard day and couldn't write but i wanted to thank you all for 2k reads means alot.


	13. First turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel every bone in my body cracking the pain is unbearable, but I didn't fight it. I let the pain run through my arms and body.

I feel every bone in my body cracking the pain is unbearable, but I didn't fight it. I let the pain run through my arms and body. I saw claws ripping my nails, and I yelled in agony. Lizzie tried to come to me, but I shook my head as I felt fangs come out of my mouth. Within seconds all the pain was gone, and I was in my final wolf form. I looked at my family for a second and then started running towards the woods. As I ran, the air that blew across my face felt so nice it was like something I never felt before. I ran for what seemed like hours, and I saw the moon starting to go down, and I caught a scent a very Familiar one, so I ran to it, and it was my whole family sitting by a fire in the backyard of the mansion. They all saw me, and as they did, I collapsed, and everything went black.

I feel the wind blow on my face, and I open my eyes, and I was in my bed I looked next to me, and Lizzie wasn't there I was wondering what was going on. I looked under the covers, and I was wearing a different outfit than before. Something was different I can smell them, my family, I mean I never was able to do that before. I also hear them talking from my room. I got up, and I feel amazing like I have more strength, so I ran all the way downstairs and saw Lizzie sitting next to everyone. When I got down the stairs, she ran to me, and we kissed, and she inspected every inch of my body and said: "Hope how are you feeling."

"I am doing so good I feel amazing. I feel stronger."

She hugged me and said, "I was so scared when you collapsed, but Freya said that happens after your first turn."

I sat next to my family, and I was starving. I grabbed ten pancaked and like seven sausages, and everyone looked at me, and I said: "what I'm hungry." They all laughed as I started eating my food.

Freya said, "you girls are going home today your training is over you all learned a lot in the past few weeks, and you can control yourself, so you don't need us anymore."

I took a second to listen to what they were saying and remembered about my dad and said, "we will always need you. You're my family and I will always need you by my side now more than ever. I learned something strange when I collapsed on that road last night. I saw dad and I spoke to him but something happened when I woke up, I knew a spell that I never learned before I actually knew a lot more then I came in with."

Elijah said, "what does this have to do with your dad."

I had a smile and said, "I was reading some magic books a couple of weeks ago, and it says if you see a dead person when your unconscious and get a load of knowledge when you wake up that person isn't dead but hidden away somewhere like a prison world."

Everyone looked at me and wondered where that could be, and Freya ran inside, and when she came back outside, she held a metal object in her hand and said: "he's in a prison world that's why we couldn't track him he isn't on out dimensional plain."

Freya said some spell, and the device opened up. She said, "everyone grabs on," and we did. A portal out of nowhere showed up and sucked all of us inside. It felt weird being traveled to another earth. We all fell on the ground in the middle of mystic falls, but no one was here. It was a ghost town. I felt my magic still intact, so I said a tracking spell on my blood. And followed it.

Everyone was following me until we reached an old and abandoned park, and I realized that's where I was left all alone. I looked at everyone and said, "I am going to go by myself. I will see you in a couple of minutes."

They all stood back, and I walked in I felt cold air brush against my face, and flashbacks came back of that night. I walked over to the area I was playing with kids, and it looked all tore down, and it hasn't been touched in years. I looked at the swings that I used to adore when I was a child, and a tear fell out.

I made my way over to the slide, where my parents would wait for me on the bottom as I laughed and played. My final destination was the bench where I cried all night, and my father was sitting in the same spot I was. I walked to where he was and sat next to him; he didn't hear me next to him, so I just sat there for a little while his face was in his hands.

I said, "I told you I come and find you."

He turned around to face me and tears were flowing from his eyes he just hugged me and didn't let go my family walked from behind me and when he saw all of us he couldn't be happier.

My name is Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and this is not the end of my story; it's only the beginning. I will get married to Lizzie Saltzman and have a fantastic Life with children and all the great things in life. This was just one chapter in my life that I can finally say is over and on to the next until next time xoxo Hope Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone on this stories Journey this is the final chapeter and i am so Happy to complete a story for the first time until the next one xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone who left suggestions and feedback on the other story


End file.
